Re-visited
by FernFalcon
Summary: Jack Harkness is back, and as flirty as ever. How will the 11th doctor react to this returning companion? *IN PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1

**11th Meets Jack Harkness**

**Chapter One**

The Doctor flung open the door of the TARDIS. He stepped outside, inspecting his surroundings. Clara came up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she inquired.

The timey-wimey detector is dinging," the Doctor answered.

"O-kay," Clara said, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor held out an arm to stop her.

"Hear that?" he whispered. Very faintly, the Doctor and Clara could make out the sound of their most feared enemy.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"It's the Daleks!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, I can hear them," Clara said.

"Quickly! Into the TARDIS!" The Doctor stopped in front of the doors. "Wait! There's someone coming towards us!" The Doctor's eyes widened. "No! Not possible!" He moved to get Clara in the TARDIS. "Come along now, Souffle Girl."

"Wait, Doctor! Who is that?" Before the Doctor could answer, their mystery guest shouted,

"DOCTOR!"

"He hasn't changed," the Doctor said, smiling a little. Clara looked out at the running figure moving swiftly towards them. She could finally make out some facial features. He had a childish grin on his face, and was dressed in a long waistcoat and suspenders. His black hair was sticking up in all directions from running.

"EXTERMINATE!" The dalek shot a ray gun and hit its mystery man fell, and Clara screamed.

"Oh, my God!" She ran forward, ignoring the Doctor's yells. Clara stared down and the dead figure, her face twisted in concern. Suddenly the man gasped. His eyes flew open. Clara screamed again and fell back.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Clara opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Jack sat up, still grinning.

"You-you were dead!" Clara finally squeaked.

"Was I?" Jack frowned. "I seem to be dead a lot." He looked up and smiled at Clara. Clara frowned.

"Jack!" The Doctor came up behind Clara. "You were foolish to come here!"

"Oh! Hello, I'm Jack Harkness who are-"

"Yes, yes, I know who you are!" The Doctor said. Suddenly Jack gasped.

"Is that the TARDIS?" He turned to the Doctor. "Then you must be-" He laughed. "You look older." The Doctor huffed.

"Same goes for you," he replied.

"Never. I always look flawless," Jack said. "Doctor, long time no see."

"EXTERMINATE!" All three whipped around.

"Quickly, into the TARDIS!" Jack commanded.

"Only I get to say that!" The Doctor said, exasperated. Jack winked and darted into the TARDIS.

"Where did you come from?" The Doctor asked once they were safely away from the Daleks.

"Long story," Jack replied, looking up at the TARDIS'S ceiling.

"Nothing's about you's changed, Doctor!" Jack said happily.

"Same goes to you," the Doctor said quietly.

**A/N:**

**WOOHOO! Doctor Who Fanfic! **

**Don't worry, I'll continue my Fairy Tail One.**

**Question:**

**You're approached by Jack Harkness! What do you do?**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Fern**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Gallifrey Immigrant: I totally agree. I'd faint from happiness in front of the restaurant. **

**The TARDIS Thief: :D**

**Sorry for the late update, computer wasn't working. **

**Chapter Two**

**(I apologize for any misspelled words or grammatical mistakes. I;m a terrible typer/speller.)**

"So? How you been, Doctor?" Jack asked, offering one of his winning smiles.

"Traveling the world through time and space, what else?" Clara answered before the Doctor could speak.

"I thought so. Thank you, Clara," Jack said, turning to Clara. Clara smiled nervously back then went over to the Doctor.

"Doctor," she whispered. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see you're old companion?"

"Yes, yes, of course," the Doctor replied, his hands flying over the TARDIS's controls. "We just need to make a quick hop to a museum," he continued, changing the subject.

"Why?" Clara inquired.

"It's how he keeps record!" Jack called from across the TARDIS.

"It is not!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yes it is," Jack fake-whispered. Clara snorted. The whooshing stopped and the two humans and a time lord stepped into the Carnegie Museum of Natural History in Pittsburgh, PA, USA, Earth, the Solar System, the Universe.

"We're here!" The Doctor announced. "Come along Ponds-I mean, Clara, Jack." The Doctor looked at the ground, and Clara wondered what he was going to say.

They walked through the big doors, stopping to buy tickets. On their left were wide, black stairs leading to the art museum, which the Doctor promised they could go look at. Farther up was a wall completely made of glass.

"This way!" The Doctor gestured for them to follow. They three of them walked up a ramp and passed a gift shop. "Wait a minute," the Doctor said, running into the shop. He came out a few minutes later wearing a fez.

"What the-" Jack stared at the Doctor's head.

"It's a fez!" The Doctor said, like Jack was stupid. "Fezzes are cool."

"One day you could just walk by a fez," Clara said, sighing.

"Never gonna happen. Besides, didn't we already go over this?"

As they went through the various exhibits, the Doctor commenting on thing here and there ("American Revolution! Oh, how the Congress argued!"). In the last exhibits, there was a glass case displaying a Roman centurion outfit.

"I met a centurion once," Jack remarked. "Went by the name of-"

"Rory," the Doctor said quietly. "Rory the Roman."

"Yes!" Jack snapped his fingers. "Wait, how do you know him?" The Doctor said nothing, only staring at the display.

"Doctor?" Clara said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor shouted, his head suddenly snapping up, staring at Clara. Clara narrowed her eyes. Her mind flashed back to something the Doctor had said- _Rule Number one: The Doctor lies. _However, she said nothing.

"I get the feeling he's lying," Clara said in a low voice to Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at the back of the Doctor fez-topped head.

"Maybe," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Clara looked away and back at the Doctor, her eyebrows knit with concern.

"I do hope he's okay," she murmured.

"This way!" The Doctor said.

"Wait here," Jack said. He ran after the Doctor. "Hey! Doctor! Are you lying to Clara?" Clara facepalmed. cursing Jack for being so upfront. The Doctor looked up at Jack, raising both eyebrows.

"Why would I be lying?"

"Rule number one," Clara said, coming up behind him. "The Doctor lies." The Doctor sagged under the weight of being interrogated. He let out a sigh and looked up at them, frowning in a very un-Doctor-like way.

"Don't give me those big eyes!" Clara snapped. "Just bloody tell me what's wrong!" The Doctor gestured for them to follow him, shoulders still sagging.

"I had two companions," The Doctor started. "They… left. One of them," the Doctor sighed. "Was, how do you say, sent back in time and became an Auton, disguised as a Roman centurion. Tried to kill his own wife. Tried to kill me, too."

"Then?" Jack pressed. Clara slapped his arm.

"Don't make him talk more," she hissed. "This topic is clearly a painful one!" Jack immediately shut his mouth, staring at the ceiling. Clara sat next to the Doctor, giving him and awkward side hug. "It'll be alright, Doctor," she whispered. The Doctor tensed, letting out a breath. He suddenly stood up, stretching.

"Very well! Enough of this. We have one more place to go." Clara hung back with Jack, smiling.

"That''s more like it."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update! My computer was acting nuts, (GAH STUPID WIFI) and I had a late away soccer game. But, I hope this filled your desire! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Question: **

**Would you wear a fez in public? (I totally would. With a bow tie.) **

**Until Next Time!  
>~Fern<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Guest: Yes, I would too.**

**Chapter Three**

"Doctor, are you feeling better?" Jack asked once the Doctor and Clara reappeared.

"Much better," the Doctor replied.

"So you admit there _was_ something wrong!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, whatever," the Doctor said distractedly. Jack smiled triumphantly. "Like I said, one more place to go!" The Doctor said, ignoring Jack. "This way!"

"Tricey! What did they do to you!" The Doctor cried when they passed a Triceratops skeleton.

"Tricey?" Clara inquired.

"A fine name for the Triceratops," said fondly. Clara coughed. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What!" The Doctor said indignantly. "Haven't you met a dinosaur?"

"Sorry, not all of us have a time machine," Clara said.

"Thank you for coming," the museum director told them.

"Doctor," Clara whispered. "I thought we were only here to look at the exhibits."

"Surprise," the Doctor whispered back. He stood up straight. "Yes, well, these are my helpers. Souffle," he pointed at Clara, who looked offended, "and Big Ego." He pointed at Jack, who wore a pleased expression. The museum director gave the Doctor a puzzled smile, but quickly recovered.

"Yes. Like I said, some of the statues seem to be… moving," the director continued.

The Doctor and Clara glanced at each other. Moving statues could only mean one thing. _Weeping Angels. _

"Yes, well, how can we help?" Jack asked, smiling at the director.

"Um, we, need a new n-night guard," the director said, blushing. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Well, we could _definitely _take the job!" Jack exclaimed.

"We would?" The Doctor said.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"The job's yours," the director said.

"Done."

"Wait, what?" Clara stared at the Doctor. "Night guards?"

"Absolutely," Jack said, clapping his hands.

"You start tonight," the director said excitedly.

"We do?" Clara asked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Clara groaned once night fell.

"It'll be an adventure!" Jack said, looking at all the monitors.

"Listen to Big Ego, Souffle," the Doctor said.

Clara flopped back in her spinney chair and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Aw, lighten up," Jack said, lightly punching her shoulder.

_Two hours later…_

Nothing on the screens had changed. The three of them sat, and sat, and sat. Doing nothing.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Clara threw up her hands. "Are we sure these are Weeping Angels? They should've moved! We've been blinking!"

"I don't know, Clara," the Doctor said, massaging his temple.

"Maybe the director lied to us," Jack piped up. Clara looked at him strangely.

"Why would she-" The screens suddenly flickered, the image of various galleries blinking out.

"Stupid machine," Jack muttered, banging the side of the nearest monitor. He eyed it closely. "What happened? I don't see anything-" he yelped and lurched back, as a grotesque face flashed up on the screen. "Bloody he-"

"Quiet!" The Doctor shouted, moving towards the screen. "Who are you and what do you want?" The face didn't answer. The Doctor fell back in his chair. "I don't recognize this alien, assuming that's what it is," he said.

"Let's just ignore it," Jack suggested.

"Kind of hard to do," Clara said.

The night dragged on.

**Yay! New chapter! **

**I apologize for not updating. Three words: Ninth grade sucks. **

**Question:**

**Would you take the night guard job? Why or why not? **

**Until next time!**

**~Fern**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Reviews:**

**scarletphlame: Thank you for reviewing all three chapters! I greatly appreciate it! As for Five Nights at Freddy's, that game is AMAZING. I love it so much!**

**Kendra600: I like free food. Free food is good. **

**The Grimm Storyteller: I'm glad you like my story! And yes, I love Five Nights at Freddy's. Even though it gave me nightmares. **

Chapter Four

"Clara, Clara! CLARA OSWALD, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Clara's eyes snapped open.

"Who? What?" She sat up so fast, her forehead collided with the Doctor's, who was the one hovering over her.

"Ow!" The Doctor rubbed his forehead, frowning. "Yes, well, good morning, Souffle Girl!"

"Mrmph," was Clara's reply. "Where are we?"

"Still at the museum. Night guards, remember?" Jack said.

"Right," Clara said, letting out a huge yawn. "Now, can we get some breakfast? I could eat a TARDIS."

"Oh, please don't," the Doctor said, his brow furrowed.

"Figure of speech," Clara replied.

"How was your first night?" The director asked them.

"Horrendous," Clara said.

"Interesting," the Doctor answered.

"Fabulous," Jack said, grinning. The director clapped her hands together.

"Brilliant! I'll see you all tonight, then, yes?"

"Absolutely," Jack said before Clara or the Doctor could answer.

"Now, go get some food," the director said. "You all must be starving." Without answering, the three time-travelers staggered to the door in a very zombie-like fashion.

A half hour later, the three of them were sitting around a table at what was apparently the best diner in the city.

"Ooh, pancakes!" Jack exclaimed, surveying the menu.

"Bacon," Clara said, licking her lips.

"What are 'scrambled eggs?' " the Doctor inquired.

"Order them and find out," Clara replied, looking strangely at him.

"Has their code been genetically scrambled?" The Doctor pressed.

"No, Doctor," said Jack and Clara simultaneously.

When the food was set down in front of them, it struck the three of them how much food they had actually ordered. Plates upon plates of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and loads of other foods.

"Where do we start?" Jack asked, eyeing the mountain of food wearily.

"I have no idea," Clara said, wide-eyed.

"Just…" the Doctor tapped a plate. "Everyone take a plate and go from there."

"My God," Clara said, groaning.

"Did we really just eat all of that?" Jack said in disbelief. It was some time after the food had arrived, and the check had just been delivered to the table. Clara snatched it up and stared at it, mouth slightly agape.

"Where are we going to get his kind of money?" she exclaimed, looking at the Doctor. He blinked at her.

"I don't know, figure it out. Don't have things called credit something-or-rather?"

"Credit cards?" Clara finished.

"Yes. Use the credit card." Clara fished out her wallet and pulled out a sleek silver card and placed it on the table, scowling.

"Don't understand why _I _have to pay," she grumbled.

"We have the whole day, where should we go?" Jack asked once they had left the museum.

"I want to go back to sleep," Clara mumbled. She looked up and saw the Doctor reading the newspaper.

"Where did you get that?" she said.

"This is special Time Lord newspaper!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Reckon I'm the only one that reads it. Really good articles. Like this: _Augmented hacker finally brought to justice. _Beats whatever you've got in-" he picked up a random newspaper left on a table- "_The New York Times!" _

"Hacker?" Clara said, her head snapping up.

"Augmented?" Jack inquired.

"Having been made greater in size or value," the Doctor rattled off automatically like a dictionary. A ringing sound suddenly emitted from Clara's pocket, signaling a call on her phone. She dug it out and answered.

"Hello? Clara Oswald speaking."

"Clara!" It was the director. "Come back right now! The statues- they've changed shape!"

"Oh, my God! We'll get right over!" She hung up. "Doctor, Jack, we need to get to the museum right away. Something's… happened."

**OH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Haha. Sorry.**

**Question:**

**I put in a reference from a specific **_**Doctor Who **_**episode. Anyone catch it?**

**Until next time!**

**~Fern**


	5. Chapter 5

**OVER 1K+ VIEWS? OH MY TARDIS. **

**Excuse me while I go fangirl in the corner. **

**Replies to reviews:**

**Yes, the episode was **_**Time Heist! **_**It's one of my personal favorites. Congrats to everyone who guessed correctly!**

**Chapter Five**

"What happened?" Jack asked Clara.

"The director told me- she was kind of hard to understand, but I think she said '_the statues have changed' _or something along the lines of that."

"Those weren't Weeping Angels at all," the Doctor said, fiddling with his Sonic Screwdriver. He looked up at Jack and Clara, his face uncharacteristically grim.

"Doctor, you know what they are, don't you," Jack said in a low voice.

"Unfortunately," the Doctor said, "I do."

"DOCTOR!" The director rushed forward when the three entered the museum. "Come quickly. The statues!" She grabbed the Doctor's wrist and yanked him towards a room off to the side of the main entrance. The Doctor glanced back at Clara and Jack, signaling them to follow.

"The statutes!" The director pointed at a cluster of marble statues, her voice quavering. The Doctor rushed forward and scanned the statues with his Sonic Screwdriver. It emitted it's familiar buzzing sound as a green light passed over the statues.

"Shape-shifters," the Doctor announced after he finished sonicing.

_Is that even a word? Sonicing? _Clara thought.

The director gasped at the Doctor's proclamation.

"No wonder! I mean, look at them!" For the first time, Clara and Jack got a good view of the statues. They were no longer angels. They were now three figures, distinctly human.

"They look like us," Jack breathed. Clara looked over his shoulder, stunned. Jack was right. In the middle, was a statue of a man with a bowtie, wearing a fez, arm raised. In his hand was what looked like a Sonic Screwdriver. To the "Doctor's" right was another man, in a long waistcoat and suspenders. Even though the statues were only marbel, his anger seemed to jump right off his colorless face. Clara looked to the left of the middle statue and stifled a scream. It was _her. _The statue of Clara was breathtakingly accurate, right down to the wrinkles in her jacket. The statue wore a look of immense worry, her arms up in a obvious defensive stance. The real Clara stumbled back, greatly surprised. Her eyes were wide, her breaths coming short and shallow.

"I don't know why they look like you," the director said softly, coming up behind her. Clara whipped around, inhaling sharply.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she continued, still talking in a quiet voice.

"No no, it's quite alright," Clara replied, her heart still hammering. "Just," she shrugged. "Nervous, terrified, a little creeped out, that's all." The director nodded like she understood.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Oswald. If you and your two, ah, companions need the night off, that's okay. You all deserve it."

"I'll talk to them about it. Thanks ever so." Clara walked towards the Doctor and Jack, saying as she went,

"The museum director gave us the night off. Where's the TARDIS?"

"You-you mean no more night guard work? But it was just getting good!" Jack looked positively crestfallen.

"Oh, don't tell me you're upset," Clara scoffed. Jack nodded furiously.

"Well, Jack," the Doctor clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Tomorrow night for sure." Jack brightened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

**A/N:**

**Ooh, what's gonna happen? **

**I just wanted to thank everyone that has viewed my story. When I first posted it, I never dreamed it would get over 1K views. So, THANK YOU!**

**Question:**

**How would you react if the statue looked like you?**

**Until next time!**

**~Fern**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hello readers-**

**Terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had a huge history exam and my computer wasn't working, and a load of other crap piled up which prevented me from writing. So, I will be writing an extra long chapter for you all. It's a filler, sorry, but I really wanted to do this little side adventure! So, please, enjoy!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**All of your answers to how you would react if a statue looked like you were very funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

"We have the rest of the day off. What should we do?" Clara asked a chipper Doctor and a slightly depressed Jack.

"LIBRARY!" the Doctor suddenly shouted.

"Come again?" Clara glanced over at the Doctor. "Well, you call the shots, so why not?"

The three time-travelers arrived at the steps of the city's largest library. Apparently it had more than one.

"Here we are!" The Doctor bounded up the stairs, turning to see if Clara and Jack were following. "Come one then!"

"These steps are steep!" Jack complained.

"Oh, come off it. Look at Clara, she's not having any problems."

"I would agree with that, but then I'd be lying," Clara huffed.

"Lying is never the answer," Jack agreed.

"This book looks good!" the Doctor said, snatching a random book of a shelf. The cover was mostly black, with two hands holding and apple.

"Don't read that!" Clara snatched the book from his hands. "It'll mess with your mind Doctor."

"Okay." He glanced around, running off to a different section of the library. Clara sighed, massaging her temple.

"What would you recommend?" she asked a random girl, who was seated on a squishy chair, reading a book that seemed to be backwards. She looked up, startled.

"Hmm? Oh, lots of things." She set down her book, gesturing from Clara to follow. "This book, and this one, and this…" The girl pulled several books from the shelves. "The Maze Runner, Lunar Chronicles, The Selection, and Percy Jackson." she handed the rather large stack to Clara. "Enjoy, please."

"What about that one?" Clara pointed to the book the girl was holding.

"Hmm? Oh, this is Attack on TItan. It's manga. Real violent, but great, nonetheless."

"Well, thank you," Clara said, dipping her head to the side.

"My pleasure," the girl said with a smile.

"Doctor! What are all of those?" Clara asked, staring at the mountain of books the Doctor was carrying.

"Cookbooks! I want to learn more about scrambled eggs, " the Doctor replied.

"Umm, there isn't much to learn," Clara replied.

"Then what are all of these?" The Doctor changed the subject, gesturing to Clara's substantial pile.

"Books that this girl reccomended to me," Clara answered. "And have you seen Jack anywhere?"

They found the ex con-man browsing music CDs.

"Just figured if we ever have a long car ride," he said when Clara and the Doctor arrived.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Clara said, just as her phone rang. She dug it out answered. "Hello?"

"_Clara! You need to come back to the museum immediately! Something terrible was come up! Hurry back! The creatures, they're gone. The changed into three people, I only managed to take pictures of them-"_

"Hold on!" Clara cut off the director's rush of words. "Send me the pictures, and we'll find them."

"_Okay, doing that right now." _The line was quiet for a few seconds. "_Okay,"_ the director continued. "_We have no idea where they went, but they shouldn't be too hard-" _

The line went dead.

**A/N:**

**Terribly sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm evil. **

**Question:**

**When you're at the library, what kinds of books do you read?**

_**The Maze Runner- **_**James Dashner**

_**The Lunar Chronicles- **_**Marissa Meyer**

_**Percy Jackson- **_**Rick Riordan**

_**The Selection- **_**Kiera Cass**

_**Attack on Titan- **_**Hajame Isayama **

**Until Next Time!**

**~Fern**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**scarletphlame: I try to avoid non-fiction as well. I find it boring. Unless it's anything on Greek history. Myths and stuff, you know? *cough cough PERCY JACKSON cough cough***

"Hello? HELLO? Can you hear me?" Clara shouted into the phone. When there was no reply, she sighed and tucked her phone in her pocket. "Something's happened. The statues have escaped, and we need to hunt them down."

"ROAD TRIP!" Jacks shouted, earning him glares from several people in the library. Jack smiled sheepishly, scratching his neck. "Maybe we should leave," he said nervously.

"Why are we visiting the hunting store? Are we going to shoot someone?" Clara asked worriedly.

"That's half the fun," Jack replied, picking up the rifle he had purchased.

"You make me sick," Clara replied, but she was smiling.

They loaded all the equipment in the back of a red rental car.

"I'm driving," Clara announced.

"Why?" The Doctor demanded.

"Because," Clara said, "Doctor, you probably don't know how, and I don't even want to contemplate what Jack would do."

"How is it any different from driving a TARDIS?" the Doctor pressed.

"It's _very _different," Clara replied, opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat.

"I at least get shotgun," Jack said, following suit. "Sorry, Doctor, you're in the back." The Doctor muttered something incoherent, but obliged, folding his arms and casting his gaze out the window.

"Okay, is everyone buckled in?" Clara replied, doing a very good impression of a mother talking to her young children.

"Yes, mother," Jack chimed, giving Clara an innocent smile. After a few seconds, the childish smile fell away and the usual smirk was back in place. Clara rolled her eyes and turned on the engine, the headlights flicking on.

"Jack," she started, "you said you got music. You got your wish. Road trip." Jack's face lit up as bright as the sun and pulled out a CD.

"I thought you'd never ask." He popped the disk into the slot, and turned up the volume to the max.

"Jack, don't you think that's too-" Clara barely managed to turn down the volume as the music started.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

A strange sound like someone inhaling sharply blasted from the speakers. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and Clara looked weirded out.

"Oi! Big Ego! What is this song?" the Doctor asked.

"It's, uhm," Jack checked the back of the case. "Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons. You know what, I like it." The car was silent for a while as the three listened to the music.

_I feel it in my bones_

_enough to make my systems blow_

"Jack, you have the _strangest _taste in music," the Doctor finally said.

"It was the first disc I saw that looked good," Jack said, shrugging. "It was either that or _Anaconda." _Jack's smile grew wider. "That cover art, though." He paused, taking a minute to revel in the cover of _Anaconda. _

_Three hours later_

It was nearly midnight. Clara was leaning over the steering wheel, as if she might fall asleep. She caught herself and shot up in her seat. The Doctor _was _asleep in the back, and Jack looked on the urge of falling unconscious.

"How much farther?" he asked. The question was accompanied by a huge yawn.

"I don't know," Clara replied, yawning as well.

"I feel like we're almost there," the Doctor mumbled from the backseat.

"What makes you say that?" Clara snapped. She hadn't meant to, but she was tired, her nerves were fried.

"Because I see them outside the window," the Doctor answered, as if this was completely obvious.

"WHAT?" Jack threw open the door and jumped out, looking around wildly.

"They're behind the car, Jack," Clara answered, breathless. Jack turned. As if in slow motion, he saw the three shape-shifters standing right behind him. His eyes widened in surprise when he caught sight of a gun in the hands of one of the aliens. The alien smirked as he pulled the trigger, and Jack fell.

"JACK!" Clara screamed.

"Don't worry. That's the great thing about him, he's immortal," the Doctor said, clapping her on the shoulder. Clara stared, dumbfounded, as Jack's face twitched. His eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply. He sat up, glaring at the three aliens.

"You just shot me!" he screamed.

"We will gladly do it again," one of the aliens said in a dull monotone.

"No," Jack said, scrambling to his feet. "You won't." He raised his arms. "DOCTOR!" Clara turned to see if the time lord had understood. Thankfully, he had. The Doctor launched into action, flipping open the trunk and snagging one of the rifles they had picked up at the hunting store. The Doctor handed it to Jack, who smiled. "Perfect. Now get out of the way." He raised the rifle to his shoulder, smiling at the aliens. "Say good night." What happened next was over in a few seconds, that Clara wasn't even sure if it had happened. The aliens evaporated into white mist, just as Jack pulled the trigger. The bullet missed the shapeshifters entirely. Instead, it cracked the front window of the car, making a good-sized dent in the window.

Jack lowered the gun. Clara stood breathless. The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and began sonicing. (There was that word again.)

"What the bloody hell happened?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"They transported themselves to a safe place," the Doctor said, tuking away his Sonic. "For now, we keep going."

**A/N:**

**Wowzee. Long chapter. **

**Question: **

**You're in a fight! Weapon choice? (I would use a FLAMETHROWER!)**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Fern**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER I FEEL SO BAD I'M SORRY CAN YOU FORGIVE ME**

**Excuse:**

**Life in general. Tests and homework have been piling up. And the show Supernatural has literally taken over my life. So, Yeah. **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**NorthernMage: Knowledge is power.**

**Kendra600: Yes. Pie is good.**

**charmedhpgirl: Bow and arrows. Classic, yet effective. **

**Chapter Eight**

Three Weeks Later

_Week Three of the operation. Jack, the Doctor and I are in Bar Harbor, Maine. We have encountered the shape-shifters five times, and every single time, they have escaped. Jack managed to shoot one, but it regenerated. Not like how the Doctor regenerates, the wound just sort of closed up. _

_We have memorized all the songs on the Imagine Dragons album, and Jack has proclaimed that 'Radioactive' is our theme song. I think he's going crazy. After all, he's already died fifty-two times. _

_This is Clara Oswald, signing off._

Clara closed the notebook and sighed half-heartedly. She glanced out the rain-streaked window, the weather a perfect reflection of her mood. She studied her face in the window, turning her head from side to side. It was dirt-stained, with patches of dried blood here and there. The worst of it was a long, thin cut running from the corner of her eye to the middle of her cheek. Clara groaned in disgust and faced forward again.

After much nagging, Clara had finally caved in and let Jack take the wheel. It was not the wisest decision Clara had ever made. The 51st century man drove like a maniac, never showing signs of letting up.

"SLOW DOWN!" the Doctor shouted.

"WHY?" Jack shouted back. "IT'S MORE FUN THIS WAY!"

"DO YOU CALL DYING FUN!?" Clara gripped the sides of the chair, gritting her teeth.

"IT REALLY IS! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!"

"I HOPE THAT WAS SARCASM!"

And thus this conversation continued for the next ten miles.

"Clara! Clara!" Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Doctor, lemme sleep," Clara mumbled.

"This is really important. WAKE UP!"

Clara's eyes snapped open. She sat bolt upright, hitting her head against the Doctor's chest.

"Ow! Doctor, what are you doin' up so late?"

"Clara, it's three o'clock in the afternoon."

"Oh." She surveyed her surroundings for the first time since she was _so rudely _awakened. "Why are we outside? What happened to the car?"

"Ah, yes. About that." The Doctor wrung his hands, looking nervous. "The car broke down, so… we had to buy a tent."

"A TENT? Then why am I lying in the bloody grass?" Clara fumed.

"It sort of collapsed."

Clara swatted the Doctor's arm and stood up.

"Where's Jack, then?"

"Getting firewood. Said he'd only be a minute. There he is now."

Jack bounded into clearing, his arms full of kindling and larger logs.

"Afternoon, Clara. Didn't know you were up."

"Hmph."

"She's not in a good mood," the Doctor elaborated.

"I'm in a perfectly good mood!" Clara shouted.

"Fine, be that way."

Back in the rental car, with Imagine Dragons on max volume, the Doctor, Clara and Jack discussed their game plan. Well, shouted was probably more like it.

"I can't hear a bloody thing!" Clara shut off the music and massaged her temple.

"Why did you turn it off?" Jack looked over at her with big, sad puppy dog eyes. Their conversation was cut off by a loud noise outside. Clara rolled down the window and stuck her head out. She yelped as a large gust of air greeted her in the face. An old-fashioned black car (An Impala, Clara guessed) zipped by their car, all of the windows rolled down. What sounded like 'Eye of the Tiger' blasted from the car's stereo. As soon as Clara saw it, the car was gone.

"What the…" Clara withdrew her head and sat back down, speechless.

"What was it?" The Doctor asked, poking her arm.

"A car," Clara mumbled. "A black Impala."

"Oh, I _love _those cars!" Jack clapped his hands together excitedly.

"You would," the Doctor replied.

"Of course I would. It fits my physique."

"You would say that about any car," Clara countered.

Jack looked mildly surprised.

"Yeah, I suppose I would," he agreed.

"Indeed." The Doctor nodded his agreement.

"What about you, Doctor? Would you settle for a TARDIS blue Ferrari?" Clara asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"A what?" The Doctor asked innocently.

Jack and Clara laughed.

**Author's Note:**

**THIS IS ENDING SUDDENLY SORRY!**

**I put in a reference from a different TV show in this chapter. It should be pretty obvious. IF YOU FIND IT YOU GET A VIRTUAL HUG AND A VIRTUAL COOKIE**

**Keep calm and stay inside the rock salt circle.**

**~Fern**


End file.
